


Found Out

by WTFGinger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGinger/pseuds/WTFGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe sneaking Leonard into Joe’s house might not have been his best idea, but in his own defense no one was supposed to be home until the wee hours of the morning. He was supposed to have plenty of time to spend alone with his boyfriend, and still be able sneak him out before anyone came back. Unfortunately, that is not what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

“Barry, you are acting like a teenager who is just coming home after sneaking out the night before.” Leonard pointed out as Barry ‘secured the perimeter’ for the umpteenth time since they'd even approached the house. Barry shot a look at his lover, and Len shook his head in fond exasperation. As they entered the house, Barry crept around to check if anyone was inside. Len chuckled and followed Barry. Finally Barry collapsed onto the couch and opened his arms in invitation. Len smiled, before laying down himself, and hauling Barry over him. The younger melted into his boyfriend’s embrace and clicked the tv on. He attempted futilely to watch whatever program was on as Len trailed biting kisses down his neck. With a soft laugh, he gave in, finally fitting his mouth against the other’s. It wasn’t too long before both men’s shirts lay on the floor and Barry fiddled with Leonard’s belt, his own already undone. Barry breathed in deeply, the green of his eyes only a thin ring around the pupil.

 

       “We should probably move this to my room." Barry murmured, and Leonard smirked mischievously as he propped himself up on his elbows. He pressed his lips firmly against the younger’s before pulling away.

 

       “Why?” He murmured as he surged forward to capture Barry's lips once more. Neither heard the car pull into the drive as Len worked Barry’s pants over his hips, nor did they hear the sound of the door opening. However, Iris’s scream of “Oh My God!!!” was heard quite clearly. Barry ripped away from Leonard to see not only Iris standing there with a box of pizza in hand, but Joe standing behind her in equal shock and horror as well. Barry flushed as he rushed to redo his pants and pull his shirt back on. Leonard seemed to have sunken back into the icy facade he normally held around people who weren’t Barry or one of the Rogues. He pulled his own shirt over his head, leaning over to kiss Barry on the cheek.

 

       “I will see you later, Bear.” He murmured, before making his leave, only to find his path blocked by Barry’s furious foster father.

 

       “You are not going anywhere.” Joe snarled, and Len lifted an eyebrow in challenge. Sensing impending disaster, Barry quickly grabbed Leonard’s hand.

 

       “Len don't…” Barry looked at him with those big green eyes, and Len sighed, slipping an arm around the younger man’s waist.

 

     "Why don’t you explain why this murderer is in my house?" Joe said through gritted teeth.

 

     "Dad, I'm sure he threatened Barry into doing this." Iris snapped, glaring daggers at Leonard.” At that Barry suddenly surged forwards, anger written clearly across his features. Barry practically vibrated with fury as he got in Iris’s face.

 

        "I am not saying that Leonard is a saint, he is far from it, I know. I don't delude myself. I know what he is, a murderer, a thief, a criminal, but there is one thing he is not. So do not come in here all high and mighty and call the man I love a rapist." For a moment, everyone stood in shock, each of them processing what Barry had just said. Leonard caught Barry's eyes, and mouthed "love?". At Barry's blush and nod, Len shot him one of his rare smiles. With a heavy sigh, Joe looked at his son.

 

      "I want him out of my house this instant. And as for what we just caught you two doing, we are going to pretend this never happened." Joe turned to glare at Leonard. "You ever hurt my boy, or I am ever given doubt that your intentions towards my son are anything but pure, I will not hesitate to throw your sorry ass in Iron Heights. Got that, Snart?" Leonard nodded, albeit begrudgingly. Barry, ecstatic at Joe’s unhappy acceptance, grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him passionately, pulling away before it got too heated. He shot a glance over his shoulder at his family.

 

     "Can we have a moment?"

 

      "Of course! I will just go get the table set. Dad, come help me." Iris said, obviously eager to get away, and the two walked into the kitchen. Barry watched them leave before turning sheepishly to his lover.

 

      "So, you love me?" Len’s smirk was absolutely filthy.

 

        "Well I-mmmph!" Len pulled Barry in for a scandalizing kiss. Barry pulled back, chest heaving as Leonard smirked at him.

 

         "For what it's worth, I love you too. Try and sneak out and see me won't ya, Scarlett?" Len leaned in, his hand playing with Barry’s zipper. "I think we have some unfinished business." Leonard kissed Barry once more, before disappearing out the front door.

 

Barry walked into the kitchen, a large dopey smile adorning his features, but quickly dropped it at Joe’s glare. No one mentioned Leonard during the ensuing meal, and they even let Barry's excuse about forgetting something at the station slide. It was safe to say, that it was one of the most awkward dinners the Wests had ever sat through, though the one that occurred weeks later with Leonard Snart himself in attendance was arguably worse.


End file.
